Convertimini natus est ex Magus
by Makilome the Lady Autist
Summary: One of the most powerful of those families that was born was Aasne Lothbark, burned at the stake who made a prophecy. One day two children would be born. They would meet upon the lay lines on which Hogwarts sits. And they would be the beginning of the return of the Mage Born.
1. Chapter 1

**Convertimini natus est ex Magus**

 **In the ancient world, magick required no wand, and power was passed down through families. The magick was in the blood, pumping through the veins. An inherited knowledge would flow through children from the time they are born. During the terrible witch trials, many of these families passed out of magick, becoming muggle like. One of the most powerful of those families that was born was Helaine Lothbark, burned at the stake who made a prophecy. One day two children would be born. They would meet upon the lay lines on which Hogwarts sits. And they would be the beginning of the return of the Mage Born.**

 **Chapter 1: From the Covens as of Old**

 **Tom's POV**

The rumors were all over the train, one of the Americans, the ones that in his opinion were absolutely correct by teaching their children in the ancient manner of the covens, would be attending their final year at Hogwarts. He wondered at it. The girl, the family she came from usually kept to their old ways and trained within the coven. Something was afoot, of that he was certain. He needed to know who this girl was! A girl trained in the old ways, and if rumor had it, had never needed or used a wand! She could be a terrible enemy, or the greatest weapon he could ever obtain! The secrets that wizard kind forgot she knew. And her line, the Lothbark line, was ancient. It came from the great warriors, the Vikings, those who remembered the Gods. He knew the tale of Aasne. And here was a direct descendent! What an opportunity laid before him! He had to know which cabin the girl would take.

It took Abraxas and his connections with the family to get a name. Thekia, a Viking name. Viking like her family. And like a gods send, Abraxus came. He smiled and said "she is here. Sits alone in cabin 15, better get to her before the Griffindors do! Tom smiled. "Then let us go, one such as her needs better company." He smirked. It was known that the Lothbark family had little love for blood traitors. Abraxas lead him to cabin 15, and he was delightfully surprised when the door opened. The witch in question was reading a book on Necromancy. "Sorry, for the intrustion, Lady Thekia. You looked like you could use some quality company." he stated. She smiled. "Then take a seat, stay a while" she gestured to the open seats. Gladly, Tom took one. He started to size her up immediately. Her presence had a calm malice to it, her eyes intense, sea green blue, like those of her ancestors. Her hair was dark, so brown to almost be black. Her bone structure reminded him of a bird of prey, with large eyes, high cheek bones, a set, well cut jaw and beautiful plumped lips with a mouth not to large or to small. Her robes were sea blue green her family colors.

"Rumors do not match you, hieress. Though it does interest me. Why after all this time would your family not finish your last year." Abraxas elbowed him. She simply laughed. "Someone has done his homework, good. I did mine. So, Prince of Slytherin, to what do I owe this pleasure?" images came to his mind. Images of the Chamber and what he did last year. He smirked. She was all he hoped she would be. "One does not kiss and tell, Lady." He spoke. "Wisely spoken. I find I am famished for the long journey. Care to dine with me?" he smirked. "What do you think, Abraxas" he asked. "Best company to hope for. And it's on me. The Malfoy family would be dishonorable indeed if we did not treat such a high standing Lady." she laughed. "I am a barbarian, not a lady, though the title does have it's uses." she trailed off. It was then that a glint caught his eye. Leaning against the train wall was an ancient sword. A Viking sword, with Norse Runes running down the blade. When he concentrated, he could feel a soft hum of energy coming off it. Magickal, that sword. A sword for deep magick, and for killing. He smiled slowly, a barbarian indeed!

Abraxas got up to summon the cart leaving a chance for the Lothbark heiress to do her own measuring. He felt pressure around him suddenly, and it was not gentle. She was examining his magick from the inside and the very act was thrilling to him! It stopped after a moment only for him to see frost on the window and a drop in tempiture. To describe the sly, calulating smile she gave him would be impossible. "Interesting, very interesting Mr. Riddle. You use your power to take what you want and yet find yourself lacking. You have a Vikings disregard yet an empty core. Very much potential in you, if only you can fill in that hole. But do not be sullen, this is true of everyone on this train. You have lost what was the source of your power, and so it weakens over time. Regain that source, and you Mr. Riddle, will also be an unstoppable force." and so she confirmed everything for him. "So it is true, it is possible to channel magick without a wand." he said. She started laughing. "Of course it is! Even Merlin and Morgana never needed nor used a wand! Magick does not come from a wand, it comes from within" she tapped both his forehead and his heart "and from without "she pointed out the window.

"And so there is a purpose as to why you are here. I hardly think it is out of the kindness of your own heart to restore magick to what it once was. You said it yourself, you are a Barbarian. So what is it I wonder." he asked bluntly. "And why should I tell you what my purpose is? I owe you nothing. And as for friends, I have many powerful friends already. I think you want something, oh I can see it, it is as plain as day. It's in your eyes and how you carry yourself. You, behind whatever guise you choose to dress it up in, want power and will do anything to get it. I admire that. I admire that you do not lie to yourself about it even more. You know that to reach past what you have already gained you must fill that empty core, that which is what we truly chanel our power through. And so you would know my secrets, and so you charm me and so the questions. I have something that all of you want." it was chilling, how she could read so much from him, without even trying to enter his mind. She was intriuging, he could study her for hours! How he wished to be inside that mind, study all the secrets she knew. The door opened and Abraxas stepped in with the food.

Both Thekia and Tom smirked at one another when they saw the cart. Clearly Abraxas was trying to curry her favor. Only a pureblood could come up with the fare he had, one from an old family. There was roasted duck with it's juices poured over it. Grilled Zuchini and Squash cut into thin slices. Mashed Potatos. "A man with a love of fine food I see. Always a good thing to be. An open display of the power wealth brings to people around you. I would expect nothing less from the Malfoy heir." Thekia said, clearly amused. Abraxas bowed, not getting the veiled insult. Clearly, the girl thought it was a petty display designed to curry her favor. She was a Lothbark, such displays meant nothing to them. You displayed power by acting like it, not trying to convince others. The blonde sat and said "Only the best for one such as you." and now Abraxas himself was putting on the charm. Tom inwardly cringed. Thekia found it amusing, that was all, and his ally would be trying to woo her into some contract. Clearly he did not understand her family and how they did things at all. No wonder they left for the New World all those centuries ago, how weak they must look! They respected power and strength and those daring and courageous enough to use it. Wealth meant nothing, nor looks.

"I have heard that your sister Solvej and mother Bodil are looking to start a new school in America, very exclusive on who will be able to attend. My father is very interested in the endeavor." said the blonde as they started eating. Thekia laughed. "The list is not what you think it is, Mr. Malfoy. Admittance is based upon the compatibility of your magick with the teaching. It has nothing to do with blood status! That is the trouble with you old european families, so hung up on blood status you can not even see all that you have lost over the decades! It is the core that matters, not what blood pumps through your veins. I know you have heard my family hates blood traitors. It does not mean the same to us as it does you. Blood traitor means those who betray your own blood." and to see his ally's face in that moment, utterly priceless! Power had nothing to do with your blood, Tom had always known that. To his credit, Abraxas recovered from the blow quickly. "Very true, however, I do not see many who would be compatible with the Old Ways amongst mudbloods, Lady. I am sure they will only allow the best to attend." Tom really wanted to hit him! He obviously did not understand what the Lothbarks were doing.

There came a hard glint to Thekia's eyes. His ally was annoying her, that just would not do. He would have to change the subject. "What types of classes will they be having?" he could litterally feel her relief. Like him, she did not suffer fools gladly. "The traditions of our ancestors, first years will learn how to connect with their cores and in the earth around them and how to tap into it. That alone is a course for a year and a day. Channeling is what they are calling it. Each year they will be learning a skill and the spells that blend with that skill. Like we have done within our own home. Many old covens across the world have sent Elders to come teach." he found that to be fascinating! The covens, unlike schools like Hogwarts encouraged you to create your own spells, recording them in family Books of Shadows passed down generation to generation. The school would obviously be of that tradition. "Interesting, and the name of the school?" he asked, clearly interested. "Academeia Ueteribus " she replied. "Academy of the Old Ways, and they will not have to use wands?" it seemed an alien concept to Abraxas. "Wands, all the waiving and swishing about, it's silly. Its a terrible crutch to rely on your wand to chanel your power. What happens when it snaps, or someone knocks it away from you. No, learn to channel that power through your core, and then no one can take away your advantage." she replied.

Tom agreed with her, one of the many reasons he sought her out. He would not have him self be found at a disadvantage. And the hours went past and by the time they had reached Hogwarts it was dark. Thekia was to go with the first years in order to be sorted. He insisted on escorting her to the boats and kissing her hand. Unlike any other silly girl, her face belied nothing. Yes he would keep a watch on this one. No matter what House she was sorted in. And so would every single Slytherin, if they knew what was good for them. He did not tolerate disobdience after all. As he headed to the feast he once again wished to see into her mind, to know her thoughts of all this. Once he reach the Great Hall he caught her gaze, he gave her a soft nod and she returned it with a knowing smile. She would be watching him too. This year was going to be like none he had ever known. For this one would never bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Misty Mountains Cold**

Far over the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away,'ere break of day.

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height.

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light.

JRR Tolkien from the Hobbit

 **Thekia's POV**

"What an interesting little power play Mr. Riddle is playing." thought Thekia Lothbrok as she entered the boats with the first years, an amused smile on her face. How simple it was for him, to fool everyone, charm them, dazzle them even to keep them from looking in too deep. And when his natural charm and charisma did not suffice, not unlike her own family, he used fear and influenced with the magick that saturated and flowed out from his very pores to get the desired result. The truth was, not even he knew how great his potential was, how powerful he could be, nor he had he the taste of true, undeniable power. Unlike the petty imitation he knew. His tragedy was that he knew that was all he had, an imitation of true power, and the real thing seemed always just out of his grasp. She was pulled out of her thoughts, watching said Mr. Riddle walk away while musing by a hand that reached out for her own. An old man, powerful in skill, but like so many others, he was reaching without knowing what he was reaching for. Why, this long grey bearded man with his pointed hat could pull off quite the imitation of old Myriddon, without near the power of course. That did not stop her from the moment she entered the boat of feeling the power locked in the grounds, the lakes, the earth, trees, and air.

Untapped for centuries, the true power of this place. Long ago settled by her people, though she is sure she would read no book that would tell that tale. How many centuries had buried the runes carved in the roots of those ancient trees? The very foundations that now set the wards around this place? Still it had an enchantment, the dark waters, Nanna shining down her light upon the waters and the silver hitting the imposing castle, a power and sentient itself. Surely, long ago, Odin had blessed this castle. She had to admit to be charmed by the excitement of the children around her. Most of them had never seen anything like this before. She hummed an ancient tune to herself, taking in her surroundings, noting everything around her. A warrior knew every face, every entrance, every exit, the weakness and strength of every ally and every friend. Her father had already told her a longer history of the houses that even this school, Hogwarts, had long forgot. The only thing she knew for certain was that she would likely not enter the House of Hufflepuff. Almost Christian, they were. She had a distaste for that house. The two houses that intrigued her resembled attributes of the two gods that patroned her. Ravenclaw, that put knowledge above all, reminded her of Odin, who had plucked out his eye and hung from a tree to know all the world's knowledge and secrets, and Slytherin, who were cunning, pragmatic, intelligent, and sly like Loki.

When they reached the castle she could see torches that lit the entrance within and without, reminding her again of Loki, causing her to smile. The castle was beautiful, and old, very old. The stones were of the same make as those that made up Stone Hinge, before the Romans came over the sea. The ages they had seen, the great battles they had weathered, the tales they could tell. Once again out of her musings, the same older man stood before the doors. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and it is my express pleasure to welcome you to the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardy in the whole world, Hogwarts!" Thekia fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had forgotten more about deep magick than the students had ever learned here in centuries within her coven and her tutors from all over the magickal landscape. He opened the doors and at the top of a short stair case lit with torches he spoke again. "I will now lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses. After we have had a bit of supper, the heads of your Houses will lead you to your House quarters. Now usually this is only for first years, but we have a new student here, please come forward, Thekia Lothbrok." he said. She could see it in his eyes. He wanted to "mentor" her! One of those who believed there was a dark side and a light side. One who could never accept that good and bad, dark and light, were concepts. The gods favored who they favored, and that favor always could always change on you.

Still she plastered a fake half smile and made her way up, the children staring at how her family colors on her robes showed in and flowed in the light of the moon. She held the older man's gaze, showing nothing, feeling nothing more than a tickle as he tried to see in her mind. Like Loki would ever let that happen! She had a mission here, and this Professor would be an obstacle, not an assett. He would find no mindless puppet or innocent youth to mold in her! He seemed to waver a moment, before he masked himself. She had unnerved him, good! He nonetheless put a hand around her shoulder. "This is Lady Thekia Lothbrok, an American with ancestrial lands in Scandanavia and Sweeden that her family holds. She will be finishing her last year of education here. As such she will be sorted for the very first time." some of the children of older families only gave her a nod of respect, they already long knew about her coming. The other children only stared with awe. "Ah, young minions, minds to craft, how very interesting." she thought to herself, putting on her most beguiling smile. She turned that smile on the Professor, becoming the ultimate actress. "I don't think that was needed, Professor, but thank you for such a warm welcome! I look forward to attending this year! Your class on Ancient Runes looks most promising!" oh but how she loved her back handed compliments! They knew about as much on runes as most non magickal people did!

Yet his face seemed to brighten. He patted her on the back. "Alright, now that is out of the way, please follow me to the Grand Hall!" he proclaimed like it was some profound announcement. "He should be careful, his flame might bring down the castle!" she barely held down a snort. This one was definately a man who liked men. There were rumors that he and Gridenwald had an affair. Meeting the man, she believed them! She half expected him to start shooting out glitter! She took the lead, right behind the first years, the only one still left in her family robes. A sign of respect for her status from Headmaster Dippit she was sure. The timid man seemed terrified of the lot of her family. It still amused her when she watched him stumble over his words, unable to meet any of their gazes while inviting her to come, to enhance the prestigue of the school, no doubt. Poor man had no idea what was in store. Though she knew the quick Mr. Riddle suspected something, felt something. He would be the one to watch, watch, and cultivate. Seeing into his eyes, there was something to him. Something underneath the surface. Something he did not even understand. A call, a call that those of this time, so many, did not understand. She wondered what the gods had in store for him. A seer, a true seer, not the swill and archaic seers Hogwarts had to provide. She would think on arranging that, depending of what she could learn of him. She made an opening, he would be watching her, that she already knew. She knew that hunger in his eyes!

By the time they made it through the halls the first years were winded, for her it was more a leasurly walk. She was use to alot more of a perilous terrain that this castle could provide. However it was an impressive display the school put on. An illusion of dangling starts and half moon, floating candles, a brush of warm evening breeze through out the hall. Next to every table and hanging over them the banners of the Houses as though from a medieval battlefield. She wondered if they knew what that cultivated. Oh the tragedy of the Christian world seeping in even here! As soon as she walked in she felt eyes on her and a familiar energy from the train. She looked up and saw him. And there was the illusive and handsome Mr. Riddle, giving a nod of respect but not once letting go of her gaze, nor backing down. This one had a backbone, that was good. He did not deceive her or try, which was better. Always better, to be a man of one's word. Indeed there was more to him than he knew. She nodded back in respect, a greeting between equals. As a cue he turned his gaze back to the front where a old and very ragged hat began it's yearly song. She smiled internally. If only they knew who was inside that hat! For that one once had advised Ragnar Lothbrok and many more besides, centuries ago. Head Master Dippet stood. "Before we begin the sorting I must warn you that due to current events no student is to go into the Forbidden Forrest under any circumstance, it may end in your death!" Thekia rolled her eyes.

"So you would rather my sacrifice be done within the halls of your School, headmaster?" she thought snidely to herself. She caught Mr. Riddle's gaze, his was full of mirth as well. She smirked. "Then we shall begin there, Mr. Riddle." she thought to herself. She was willing to bet he had never ever seen, let alone been a part of a true sacrifice before. Killed, oh certainly, she could see that just by looking at him. So had she. But sacrifice, no. The names got called out in alphabetical order. "Arcis, Decia" a fierce black haired girl with cole black eyes and a Pictish face walked up. She liked her, this Decia had fire! "Ravenclaw!" and she did not squeel like a child, but walked calmly to her table and composed herself. She would be useful later. "Bran, Nicholas" a blonde boy who sauntered up, trying to look tough. Probably thought he was the next King Arthur! He was of no use to her. "Gryffindor!" just as she had figured. And so the calling went till suddenly it was her turn. "Lothbrok, Thekia" she heard a gasp all around the hall. She simply shrugged. Her family was known, even though they usually learned at home. She walked up, back straight, again taking in every face, noticing every nervous tick, mannerism. Memorizing the room itself, after all, it could be useful later. She smirked at the hat as soon as she made it up. It was placed on her head.

"Thekia Lothbrok, descendent of Ragnar Lothbrok, what question do you have for the gods?" it asked silently. She smiled. "Hello, Ancient One. Strange to see you in this form." He chuckled. "The gods have their sense of humor, and what plans they have in store for you!" "And in this place, in what House would they have me make my place?" she asked. Another chuckle. "Depends on the god you ask. Though there is one house in which both would be pleased for you to enter." she nodded. "Cryptic as always, shame there is no palm to lick for your riddles." now it really did laugh. "In that case it is decided…" and outloud the Sorting Hat, once the Ancient Seer announced "Slytherin!" Thekia smirked. Now this should proove interesting, interesting indeed! There was so many with such great potential, so eager for power, for cunning, for knowledge over their enemies, oh yes she would do well there. Her robes changed to the class robes though her necklace remained as did her ring that held the Lothbrok crest. Many moved to have the honor of sitting next to them but she pretended they were not even there. She cleared her throat at a a girl her age with crazy dark hair. "Move, Lestrange!" Mr. Riddle said in a cold tone. The girl glared up at her, but moved. She took her seat. "Remember, a Black you are, but you are not a Lady, Bellatrix!" the girl cowered. However her eyes never left him. As Thekia sat down she whispered in his ear.

"She wants you, you know." "I'd rather not think on it. I would not, how would you put it, take my pleasure with someone so weak, so eager to please." he said. "Nor would I." she agreed. He did turn, extend a hand, kissed it, once again locking gazes. "Welcome to Slytherin, Lady Thekia Lothbrok." soon the whole table chorused it. "Very interesting indeed." she thought.


End file.
